


I Don't Breath

by Zarius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Other, Sony Pictures, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: He knows who he is. Everyone does. He should have stayed far from home. (nod to the recent Sony/Disney reconciliation)





	I Don't Breath

She's on time. Perfect.

Every day, like clockwork, she heads off to the hair salon to keep that silk hair in a straight line.

All while I walk a crooked one.

Lousy Linda, thinking she can keep my money she owes me and flaunt it any way she wants.

Soon as her very scent comes within an inch of this alleyway I'm springing on her.

Then I'll unload, two in the kneecaps, try walking on those with high heels.

Then I see him swinging overhead, trying to avoid a few choppers in the air, whether they belong to press or police I can't tell or care to.

He could spot me anytime.

Let him.

I know who he is.

Everyone does.

He's just a punk kid who should have skipped town as soon as he got ousted. He should have sunk like a rat deserting a ship set adrift.

If he comes for me, I'll come down on him harder. And everyone he cares about.

She's coming my way, time to act.

I aim the gun, she's strolling past.

This is my golden shot.

I hold an intake of air in, I don't breath out.

I don't breath.

She walks by, she can't hear me, and she doesn't care to glance in my direction.

I squeeze the trigger.

My mistake was squeezing it slowly.

I hear a thwip, a solid shot of webbing wraps around my hand.

I look up; he drops down on me, clubbing me hard in the face with a fierce hook.

I lose a tooth.

Linda spots me, turns and runs back to our house.

I miss my shot.

My mind invites in thoughts of retribution as the freak holds me up, thrusts me against the rock hard foundation of the wall, and webs me to it.

"Not nice to pick on a lady, especially today" he says.

I'm cool, I'm collected, and I can still breathe.

So long as I breathe, I'm above him, I'm beyond him.

I know who he is.

"Pete isn't it?" I say.

His mask's only forms of expression are those eye slits, they turn into a strong glare, I can feel the heat of his grip, and I've said something to set him off.

"Let me go Pete, I know who you are, everyone does, and we're all coming after you. Cops, robbers, everyone, you can turn me in, but where will you turn huh? Don't you think you were better off distanced from all this, huh? Shouldn't you be far away? Far from home?"

He webs my mouth shut, and thrusts another fist into my nose, shattering it.

I can still breathe. Barely.

"Someone close to me said to me once that someone's home is their family, and if you have the power to protect them, then with that power comes great responsibility. You think I can walk away from that? Ever? If you want an answer, here it is, laid bare, I'm not going anywhere"

He grabs me by the collar, tears me off the wall, head butts me for good measure, coats him in a cocoon of webbing, keeping only my broken nose exposed, and swings off as the helicopters hover over me.

I can barely take in the air.

I'm barely in control.

That pink kid is.

His whole world's falling apart, and yet he's still able to tell me who's in charge.

Good on him.

I know who he is.

He's Spider-Man.

And I know where he is

He's home.


End file.
